Echoes Around the Corridor (A Hetalia Fanfiction)
by panda24sushi
Summary: Arthur Kirkland needs to enter a famous haunted house to lift any curse that may be in this house. Arthur can't do this alone, he also brings the rest of the Allies. But can Arthur accomplish his mission and get him and his friends out alive? (And I don't own these characters! Nor do I own Hetalia!)
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to the HazelWood Manor

"Dude, are you really sure this is the place?" A young man with sky blue eyes and loosely placed glasses looked at the large manor. The mighty wind howled and blew his golden blonde hair, knocking off the thin plastic glasses on his face. "Oh, come on! I can't even look at the place for a minute without the wind blowing my glasses off!" he was an American, often wore a leather bomber jacket with a fifty on the back. He was obnoxious and childish at times but he knew how to take things seriously when required. The American loved fast food and always seemed to be hungry. Yet no matter how much he ate, he never looked fat, but his weight seemed to tell a different story.

The mansion was a mess: the plants had died and the weeds took over the garden, the house needed cleaning and many, many repairs. It did look run down but it was truly a beautiful work of architecture. The manor looked to be in a French Gothic style despite being in England. You could see signs of the rest of the world while looking through the tall steel gate: a Greek statue greeted you in the entryway, along with a large pond bordered with some type of white stone. If you looked to the left, you could see exotic flowers along with an oddly placed Roman pillar in the middle of the garden. Most of the things in the yard looked very out of place.

"Oh, stop complaining! You are in front of a piece of history and you cannot even look at it without a little of respect?" a British man frowned "This has to be it, it even fits the description; white paint on the outside, a French Gothic style, fountain with a Greek statue. It all fits the description exactly!" He took a few keys out of his pants pocket. He scratched his messy blonde hair with one hand as he studied the large steel gate that protected the manor from the outside world.

As he took out a small notebook out of his jacket pocket, he stated "I remember when this manor was built; it was a long time ago. When I first laid eyes on the manor, I knew there was something terribly wrong with it". He usually wore a nice suit, but today he stuck with a nice, black fleece jacket with a white button up shirt and tie that resembled the British flag underneath the jacket. He wouldn't dare to put on jeans. No, not this gentleman, jeans were definitely not his thing; he would just wear a pair of black slacks unlike his American friend who wore a graphic t-shirt, jeans and a dark brown, leather bomber jacket.

"Monsieur, I knew you did magic and such, but you can sense danger too? It seems that our 'Ametuer Chef' has a new use in life, no?"Another man walked up next to where Arthur was standing. He was a French man, no mistaking it. He was quite attractive too (not that the others weren't), his long silky gold hair seemed to shimmer in the light with his bright violet eyes to complement it. This man could make you fall in love with only one wink and a flirty smile. Arthur always wondered how he was so popular with the ladies with what he called "a pathetic excuse for a beard". Arthur didn't like him-mostly because he was a Frenchman-but he was a member of a former alliance and he is has known him longer than anyone else in the group.

Arthur gave him a dirty look, "Bonnefoy! I am not paying you to insult my cooking!"

"Please call me Francis, you've known me long enough." The Frenchman smirked and winked at Arthur, "Unless we are now calling each other by nickname, right Iggy?"

"Do not call me such a foolish name Francis!" Arthur snapped at Francis, "Look, I am paying you and the only one who volunteered for this is Matthew, so I have to give up a lot of money. The least you can do is call me by my name".

"Dude, can we go in now? I really do not want to stay out here any longer!" the golden haired man exclaimed. It was rather cold outside so the American jogged in place to keep warm, "It's like forty degrees out here".

"Alfred F. Jones! Now haven't I told to not to call me that?!" Arthur also snapped at Alfred, "And it is not that cold, if it were it would be snowing and we wouldn't even be here right now".

"Dude, I was talking about fahrenheit, not that cilcus thing that you go by."

Francis gave a miffed expression, "You mean celsius, the measurement for temperature that everyone else in the world uses beside you."

Alfred shrugged, "Yeah, whatever, the point is it's freezing out here and we should just go inside now".

Arthur sighed, "We have to wait until Yao, Ivan, and Matthew get here."

"Hey, you guys, I've been here the whole time", a voice spoke very, very softly; almost a loud whisper "I was even in the car with you guys?"

"What? Now there are two Alfreds?" Arthur looked extremely confused then guilty after realizing his mistake.

"This is not Alfred; this is Matthew Williams, my little brother. Can't you tell by his golden silky hair that is much like my own?" Francis stood by Matthew who was a bit taller than he was, "Right Alfred? It's quite a shame that Iggy here can't tell the difference between you two brothers". Matthew had similar features that Alfred had, like the golden hair and blue eyes. He even had glasses like he did. But Arthur knew better than that. Matthew was quiet and most of the times he isn't even noticed and people often forget who he is. Unlike Alfred, Matthew was raised in Canada, so he seemed to have resistance to the cold. Especially with his warm, crimson sweater with a maple leaf on the front and a croquet beanie.

"I cannot believe that it is taking Ivan and Yao so long just to get here" Arthur set his luggage down next to him, "They should be here by now" Just after Arthur spoke an nice shiny, black Roewe 950 approached the mansion's gates.

"Well you wanted them here, non? Now they are here" Francis pointed out as a tall man with light beige hair and a long pinkish-white scarf stepped out of the passenger seat of the car.

This was Ivan Braginski, he always tried to be nice and he always seemed to smile, but most fear him for some reason. Ivan was a fairly nice person, he tries hard to make friends but he seems to be naturally scary (especially to his Baltic "friends"). He always wears a scarf that was made by his older sister and claims that his scarf was a part of his body and that he lives off vodka. "I apologize that we were late. Traffic was bad in London and Yao wouldn't stop yelling at every car that honked at us," Ivan sighed and started walking towards the mansion's gates.

When the car's engine stopped, the proud owner of the car stepped out of the driver's side of the car. Yao Wang was his name, was the shortest of the group, he was around five feet. He has long dark brown hair that goes a little below his shoulders and it's usually put into a ponytail. Yao's feminine looks and body often confuses people when it comes to his gender. Most of the time people mistaken him for a girl, and he has a short temper. Yao was stubborn too. Even though Francis tried to help him carry his bags, he rejected the help and carried them himself.

"Aiya! Wait up Ivan!", Yao eventually caught up to Ivan.

"Yao, why are you dressed up so lightly on such a cold morning?" Ivan looked at Yao's clothing choice, concerned if he was cold. He was wearing a silk Chinese shirt with thin panda hoodie. Yes, he had a pair of gloves on and a coat but he still looked cold.

"Bu shi, I'm not cold" Yao continued

"Do you want me to lend you my jacket? I have an extra in my bag."

"I do not need your jacket."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure! I'm just fine! Now stop asking!" Yao then stomped away to the gate. Ivan just shrugged and continued walking.

Arthur took out the key that opened the gate "Alright, time for count off! Is Alfred F. Jones here?"

"The Hero is here!"

Arthur smiled slightly," Is Francis Bonnefoy here also?"

"Présent"

Arthur sighed, "How unfortunate", Francis frowned, tempted to make a combat, but that would just hold up the group, "I assume that Yao Wang is here."

"Here"

"Matthew Williams?"

"I'm here"

"And last but certainly not least, "Arthur looked at Francis, "we already passed the least, Ivan Braginski?"

"I'm here too!"

"Alright now that we are all here", Arthur paused a moment to unlock the gate. Once he unlocked it, he pushed the door open and said "Welcome to the Hazel Wood Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur's Rules

Arthur stood up in front of the group and stated, "Okay! Everyone, we need to go over the rules", in the first living room of the house, they seated themselves upon the well-worn red velvet couches and Ivan was in the leather seat. The room was dark, red wine colored wall paper seemed to heave outwardly and then retract. The raised grain mahogany floors seemed to behave of a carotid artery, pulsing life into the manor. Light from the large stone hearth and the few flickering wicks of candles incandescently illuminated the room. Francis was seated in the love seat next to Matthew. A wise Grandfather clock bellowed its broadcast of the time in fifth teen minute intervals. The ticks and tocks sung a hypnotic rhythm entrancing its guest. Yao and Alfred sat across from where Francis and Matthew were sitting which created an alleyway to the frame of the antechamber. Ivan sat on an elegant black leather chair near Alfred. Alfred in his bold arrogance placed his feet on the coffee table pinched in between two couches. A childhood of horror movies had seared terror in the mental fabric of his mind. The ambiance of this setting had Alfred ripping bits and pieces of his fingernails to release nervous energy. Arthur stood silhouetted in front of the hearth fire that wisp and crackled as it burned the air in the room that seeped in through the cold drafts. "These rules will be valid to our survival for the coming days. Be wise to listen for your own safety. The manor has an erratic behavior. Passage is decided by the house, and the house devours fear!"

Francis started to wrangle with Arthur, "It figures that a prisoner of mother England would create rules simply because he's got a bad case of the willies"

Arthur was getting a little irritated, "This house is filled with unsettled spirits! If we do not have a set of rules, than we will all end up dead", he continued," I am sure that you, being the Frenchman you are, would not want to die at the age of one thousand one hundred-"

"Please, no need to say my actual age, twenty-six works for me monsieur."

"Now, we can start," Arthur had a small black board with a stand out propped next to him. He wrote the first rule on the board with a small piece of white chalk, "Rule number one, never go anywhere alone. If you roam these halls alone, unthinkable things happen, and we do not want that."

"Wait, what about the bathroom? Because I don't want to see any of you guys going to the bathroom and I like my privacy", Alfred questioned.

"If you need to go, than the person with you can wait outside the door, and be sure to be armed," Arthur answered then snapped at Alfred, "Alfred F. Jones, take your bloody feet off the coffee table right this instant before I make you watch The Conjuring and every bloody Paranormal Activity in one night! It is disrespectful and rude, you are a guest here."

"No one lives here though", Alfred sassed not moving a muscle because he knew that Arthur would never make him watch all of those horror flicks in one night.

"That does not matter; this is not your house."

Matthew decided to jump in and help Arthur. Unlike Arthur, Matthew knew how to convince Alfred to do almost anything, "Hey, Al, I'm pretty sure that heroes don't put their feet on coffee tables when they are at someone else's house."

Almost instantly, Alfred took his feet off the coffee table and quickly wiped off anything his shoes may have left with his hand. He then sat up straight; being more attentive to Arthur's set of rules.

"Moving on, rule number two; do not open a door unless it is verified 'safe'. If a door seems suspicious, notify me or Ivan, and do not even bloody think about breaking that rule or you will be sorry," before he moved on, he stopped himself and said, "and questions will be answered after I announce the rules."

"Now, rule number three; no one goes to the attic, basement and any floors above the third floor."

Alfred interrupted again, "Why mention the attic if we aren't allowed to go to any rooms after the third floor?"

"I said questions later you git!" Arthur sighed, "I mentioned it because the attic is dangerous and I am trying to make this as safe as bloody possible."

"Now, no interruptions", Arthur wrote the next rule on the chalkboard, "Rule number four; no, I repeat, no touching any delicate artifacts or any artifacts at all. If you break any object you could anger any spirits that still roam around this manor." He then wrote another rule down, "Last but not least, rule number five; we must all get along, and this rule is valid to our survival. If we do not get along and work together than we could all die without accomplishing anything and this will all be for nothing."

Arthur placed the piece of chalk he was using on the frame of the chalkboard and faced the group, "Now, any questions?" Not even a second after Arthur spoke, everyone's hands shot up, "Oh, jolly good, guess you all have questions", He looked around and spotted someone. "Yao you go first and we will go counter clockwise after that."

Yao went first, "I assume we have roommates due to your first regulation, but just to be sure, do we have roommate? Also, when is lunch?"

"Why am I not surprised that you asked about food," Arthur sighed and answered Yao's question, "Yes, we do, we will be paired up after questions. Lunch will be after the tour, so one to two o'clock."

Yao groaned, "Aiya that is such a long wait," Yao continued to whine, "I'm going to die of starvation before I the day even starts!"

"You can have snacks you know, no one said you could only eat at lunch."

Yao quickly stopped his whining, "Thank goodness, "

"Anyways," Arthur moved on to the puzzled individual, "Next, Alfred it is your turn", Arthur said, waiting for him to ask things like 'Is there a McDonalds nearby' or 'Does this place have Wi-Fi'.

Alfred immediately asked his question in a joyful tone, "Is there Wi-Fi? Is there T.V here? Will there be hamburgers?"

Arthur was right, "We are staying here for about six days, so every day a two different people will cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He paused, "If we have hamburgers they better be good because you are going to make them."

"Yes!, "Alfred did a little victory dance while sitting down.

Arthur almost smiled at Alfred's foolishness, but refrained since France was there so he kept a straight face, "And no, there is not any T.V nor Wi-Fi. They did not have Wi-Fi in the eighteen hundreds! And the electricity that was installed later on, barley works. Ivan, you're next."

"It is my turn now, da? Do we get a map of the house just in case we get lost?" Ivan smiled," Also, why was I mentioned in rule number two?"

Arthur opened a suitcase and took six medium-sized pieces of paper out, "I'm glad you asked! These are the maps to the house, but when the house is awakened there is no telling that these maps will be accurate." He passed out the maps out to everyone, leaving one for him, sort of ignoring Ivan's second question for he did not this it was that important.

"How come the library on the fourth floor is scribbled out?" Matthew said in his usual soft voice.

"I didn't make this map, so I don't know why things are written or scribbled out," Arthur included "Now it's your turn Matthew"

Francis interrupted, "What about me? It's not every nice to exclude people. I am here too, no."

"And I thought you wouldn't notice. Alright, Francis," Arthur sighed, "it's your turn"

Francis adjusted his tie, "I have only had one. First Why are we here? The only explanation I got is that we were here to investigate any paranormal stuff and you would pay us money to come with you."

Alfred laughed weakly, "P-paranormal? Y-you never s-said anything like that."

"Arthur never told you?" Yao glared at Arthur, "Arthur you know better than to put your little brother in a situation that he isn't comfortable with. You know he is scared to death of this type of stuff . Shame on you."

"Hey, no one asked for your bloody opinion you old bloody bastard!" Arthur crossed his arms, "Stay out of it; I knew he would not come if I mentioned a 'haunted' manor."

"No! He just said that if I would like to come to investigate a manor."

"And you said..." Francis joined the conversation.

"Well, I said of course because I am the hero after all"

Arthur ignored Alfred and answered Francis's question, "To answer your question, Francis, I brought you all here to assist me in silencing this manor once and for all. The queen wanted me to do so because she did not want more people die and she wants to make it a museum."

"So she wants to make money off of this place and you weren't man enough to go here alone," Yao chuckled, "That is pathetic! You should have just convinced your queen that there is other ways to make money, like making it a tourist attraction or paying off your ebt with me." he said jokingly.

"Yao that is not helping me get out of this. I'm sure that's what the Queen intended after we are done here just so we can pay off that stupid debt."

"You still don't have enough money to pay that debt off," Yao shook his head in disappointment, "At this rate it will take you forever to pay me back."

"You just figured that out, almost everyone has a debt with you. Yet you are in debt as well."

Alfred agreed with Arthur, "Yeah, back off, we all are trying to pay you back!"

Yao laughed, "You're one to talk. You are still making me make all of your stuff which is putting you deeper in debt. Not to mention not only do you have debt with me, but you have debt with almost everyone. So, you should back off."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Alfred shouted.

Francis laughed, "You both know that you're not going to win."

"You bloody git! You just say that because you wanted to disagree with me! "Arthur broke his own rule by yelling at Francis, starting a verbal brawl with him

"So it's my turn now? Well, my question is, what are we looking for, I didn't really get those details?" Matthew's voice was barely heard by anyone, they all were fighting. So, as usual he was completely ignored. "Kumajiro, when do you think they will notice me?" he looked at his pet bear, Kumajiro who he held most of the time. "Maybe if I spoke up a little, then maybe they would listen to me right?"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro looked up at Matthew

He groan and spoke with a hint of annoyance,"I'm your owner, Matthew Williams, remember." he looked at the fight; Francis and Arthur were trying to murder one another, Yao tried to calm them down getting angry in the process, Alfred went on about heroism and was fighting with Arthur mostly, and Ivan watched from the side lines, smiling, as usual. Matthew raised his voice a little, "But seriously, guys, we really should stop fighting. This is getting us nowhere."

"Huh? What was that? Did I hear something?" Alfred teased. Alfred and Francis were usually the only people who payed attention to him. Unfortunately, Francis was too occupied insulting England to hear his younger brother..

"Don't act like I'm not here Al, it's not funny." Alfred ignored Matthew as he went on about how he was the hero.

"Why do you all ignore me? I don't get it! I'm a human being! I breathe the same air as you! Yet it seems that my very existence is always ignored!" Matthew's voice ascended to a yell. Everyone stared at Matthew's sudden burst of anger; it wasn't normal for him to so angry that he would yell.

Arthur backed away from France and spoke apologetically to Matthew, "Oh, uh, Matthew, I'm sorry, we all must have gotten carried away and forgot-"

"Apology not accepted!"

"What, why!?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Pasta Spirit

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f8bedba9765f99f62cc061647e106f"Before Matthew could speak his mind, rule number four had been broken. A loud crash echoed throughout the room. "Alright, who broke rule number four? I already said not to break delicate objects!" Arthur was in a rage, they had only been there for thirty minutes and someone (He looked at Alfred pointedly) already broke a rule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b8484510847ddf4996111d4aa4f2e2""Wasn't me! I was not anywhere close to that vase!" Francis was first to take defense. He glanced at the shards of the green, orange, and pink porcelain vase now in scattered shards on the floor. "Now that I think about it, Alfred and Yao were the sitting right next to the vase." Francis pointed his finger toward the two suspects./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b18bfc4a00c722a6ffc717fff017b6c1""Which one of you wankers did it?" Right when Arthur spoke, everyone turned to stare suspiciously at Alfred and Yao. "Well, go on, who did it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54f88fcdf047b7cdd22af784cda6c848""Dude it totally wasn't me! I didn't know that the pretty vase was on that table thingy behind me!" Alfred then pointed at Yao, "I think he did it! When we got in he said it was ugly!" He said this as though it could further incriminate Yao./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7efa475375ebce27603fedbff08c6a7"Yao stood up to plea against the American, "It was ugly! And I'm quite glad that vase was destroyed. It's colors didn't work well together and it looked cheap."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="312f1ef09d791910d0e0d97318a8d707""So it was you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2924a7bc84bc554d1ced0d25b31a891c""I never said I did it! Which, I most certainly did not!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f41df829946bc4d9037c66b009f827""So who did it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="854deb654d107d558fdf199d713eaef6""All I know is that I'm not the culprit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c611844ae14d1c24f4a042d4260a0017""Where's your proof?" Ivan, smiling as usual, walked over to the broken vase and picked up a hideous shard. He observed it then placed it back on the floor, heading back to his seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="743bcb1f408729e10729332f103995e9"Yao crossed his arms, "My proof?" I'll give you my proof! My proof is that I've been sitting here this whole time aru." Yao paused and looked at Arthur for support, "Uh and um, I just didn't do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450355d2bdc9b3c2ad0988ae330eb65c""You don't sound confident in your answer, monsieur," Francis smirked, "So that must mean you did it and you are the malefactor in his case."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62961f20941413022e66f42646c13391"Yao had been betrayed by all of his friends, they had practically turned on him. He didn't know any other way for him to prove that he was innocent; he didn't have any way to prove that he was in the clear. Yao honestly didn't like the vase, who could blame him it was hideous. It had the worst color combination he had ever seen- bright green, dark orange, and pastel pink-, it had a weird designs, weird style, and was so cheap looking. Yao knew he wasn't that uncivilized to break the vase because it was ugly, he was better than that and his allies should know that. 'They're all just ignorant Westerners who don't know the difference between the guilty man and innocent one' Yao thought to himself as he went to speak his mind, "You ignoran-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df90ffb975e10c56591a98e70f4ab64"Arthur interrupted him with a solution to proving that Yao was innocent, "If you aren't the criminal, than swear on food, panda, AND Confucius!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e729d7afe0666ccf4fe79c65a779fe24"Yao answered immediately without hesitation "I swear to food, panda, Confucius, and my secret stash of Kitty-chan merchandise and chocolate!" Yao covered his mouth realizing that his secret had been reviled, without one of his nosy siblings blurting it out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e572d85732c52a814fa650e6ba384c""You have a secret stash of chocolate and kitty-chan merchandise?" Ivan chuckled, "Looks like it isn't much of a secret now, da?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b0b31d13f2a78baadbc3b945caa492""Dude, you're so busted! I'm telling Kiku!" Alfred put one foot on the coffee table and posed heroically while shouting, "Also, what the heck is 'kitty-chan'?" Everyone then looked at Yao, expecting an answer for they also didn't know what Yao was talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024d0bd0862f4e995741bf274a676ddf""Don't look at me! I'll never tell." Yao crossed his arms looking away from the despite stares of his fellow allies"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae7fe49d895e5d77a6ce5c6fd7740e91"Francis chuckled, "It's probably some dirty magazine that Yao is subscribed to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344f918d839d8f0761f83262369b4fb7""Oh come on how old do you think I am, I have way better things to do then that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0575e24443c6c2c7211c08565bf2ff8""Like a billion years old." Alfred responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ed3c3c22e9386f9848dfc46beba3233""That was a rhetorical question."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b970c644f23dca26b086abbb2223a3""Just bloody tell us what the hell 'kitty-chan' is! We don't have all day." Arthur's voice raised. He didn't want a stupid argument like this put him behind schedule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d8ceebdac2400a8a3eb4d3e8ba440f1""Fine! I'll tell you! Kitty-chan is just- ",Yao suddenly stopped then looked up in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31bef60ec200db76b775b7512214e41""Well," Arthur waited patiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c66aa4387d516f79af90a0e1af7217ac""What the heck is that noise?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08dbffe55dab15afd931a05695e8be0f""Dude, now you are hearing things?" Alfred held his sides from laughing so hard. "You really must be getting old."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce53970e45b6d9ef48c7d98840162f1e""Yao is already old, da?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4430cca379e6b9829a084ef7ccc71467""Most definitely, monsieur do you need a hearing aid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1fd24d38552da892b615f489204de5""I do not! I hear something! It sounds like" Yao paused "Feliciano."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b61bfa297154c0d8b16e3e1857ffb9c6""You git, I didn't invite that bloody pasta lover! Now tell us what in the world baiju-"Arthur stopped himself, also hearing the unusual noise, "Wait, I hear something also."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593e0888ccca3b7581e1d532a3d34e67""Great, now you are hearing things too," Francis in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832ab5ccb66c40fe1d4d5476d3c01254""Now we need two hearing aids," Alfred sat back down on the velvet couch that he was previously sitting on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87b149db5f3121ee33e2011efbe8fbd7""I will put that on my shopping list, da" Ivan took out a small notebook and pen and wrote "two hearing aids" down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f17337067411bce9f98838048061c80"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2076e471d5df243867336d72c1e62f0"Alfred dropped the 'Fearless Hero Act' quickly, he almost screamed but instead he just yelled so he wouldn't sound like anything less than a hero, "What the hell was that?! Oh my god! This house is freaking haunted! Yep! Totally haunted! We are all going to freaking die!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba251bf419a6b659d8404d15c0c2041""Language Alfred! Language, I taught you better than that. Besides we haven't awaken the house yet," Arthur lectured Alfred, attempting to calm Alfred down by eliminating his idea of the manor being haunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46810de6391436a67147fbd6a4d9cc9"Despite Arthur's pitiable efforts, Alfred was still in panic and continued yelling, "I'm not cursing at all! Even if I was, I am a full grown adult and I can say what I want and do what I want! I'm having a flipping panic attack here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bfa0e164f02c5e97ae51daee6dca408""I think Alfred is right this time Arthur," Francis's trembling finger pointed toward the pieces of the fragmented vase. "This house is haunted, look at the vase.'' Each piece of the ruined vase levitated, fitting itself together like a puzzle. Each piece was flawlessly mended together, as if it were a new vase, not a single crack. The now restored vase deliberately placed itself on the decorative table that was behind the couch that Yao and Alfred were sitting at, like it had never touched the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e599cf104d3032cdd662b9bff03974cb""I'm done here! You can keep your money! The hero is out!" Alfred made a daring escape; he leaped over the couch, turned the corner, and then arrived at the door. He grasped the two brass handles on the door and yanked back, but the door didn't budge, not even with his strength. "The door won't open!" Alfred yanked back again but the door still didn't move. "Damn it! It won't open! I'm going to die in here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1485445eb42c97f809dccc52995ba58e""It is because I locked it," Arthur stood still with a pleased smile and took out a ring of keys. Each key was a different size, style, and age; all unlock different doors in the manor. "The queen's orders I'm afraid, she wanted the manor locked so no one would break in. All of the criminals who enter this manor disappear of course so I don't see why the doors had to be locked. If you want to go outside use the back door, the gates have been locked as well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b229ca825aebce5eade72834dbc4f94"For once, Ivan frowned, "So we are trapped here for six days and we can't get out, that doesn't sound safe to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9068e6c46ad5ad00ad2d27d912816bf7""I agree with Ivan that does not sound like this was planned out very well, what if one of us got hurt or we run out of food? How will we get resources to attend to our wounds or get extra food?" Francis questioned Arthur's, what it seemed to be, poor planning. "It doesn't seem to be very safe."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac86d0cba8cea2a0a5ff747367a6771""That does not matter, now does it? We have over a month's supply of food, and if you look on your map, room one F is filled with medical supplies." Arthur grinned, "We could easily stay here for another six days if that is what the queen desires. I made sure I perfected this plan before I even mentioned his manor to any of you wankers. I can assure you that if you stick with my plan this will all go swimmingly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4cc33a297c0692a9c3df39efacce659""Then let's stick to the plan, then we can all get out early" Ivan smiled, "Then you can all become one with Mother Russia?" once everyone heard Ivan speak those words, they all tried to come up with an excuse why they couldn't become one with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957a64a3568cd9b72663bfaa0502be35""I apologize I can't at the moment, too much politics and such. I'm sure that Arthur would love to become one with you." Francis so kindly offered as he smirked, presenting Arthur to Ivan as if he were a sellsman showing off a product./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a2a4173e161bad55352842b9f1a85e2""Do you bloody think I have available time to do that?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801f49495b0118941f7ac2fe1be11ade""Shi de! Time is money." Yao said quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="262a721d9a5c42548df65029a0d7d095""Thank you Yao," Arthur replied, "Why don't you ask Alfred? He seems to have plenty of time on his hands since he spends it on playing video games, eating fast food, and buying stuff off the internet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27984cb54b65b1a10eefea8e5a8b334""Sorry dude, I would totally become one with you but I have to save my country from the Commies." Alfred glared at Yao./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c736f9c7b7822c07abe4df3ad4d3ca50"Before anyone could say anything back at Alfred's witty remark, Arthur took out a small, old notebook and flipped a few pages to land on a page with a list of rooms and names: it was now time to announce roommates. "Alright, now we will announce everyone's roommates." Everyone -including Alfred- sat down and paid close attention to who they were roomed with, glaring at the ones who they didn't want to be roomed with. "The roommates were assigned by Ludwig and he made sure that roommates were based off of strength, weakness, and personality. On the Second floor, two-A: Alfred and Francis." Alfred stood up and stared at his roommate, Alfred didn't know Francis that well -for Arthur was the one who raised him- and he was kind of hoping that he would be roomed with Matthew. If everything that Arthur spoke about how bad Francis was but hey, he gave him a tower, how bad could he possibly be. Francis just sat there, not minding his roommate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15421262061f9889cfc635d9a246ced9""Room two-B, Yao and Ivan." Yao slowly turned his head toward the Russian man sitting in the chair near him. He was worried. He too was pretty scared of what this man could do if he got on his bad side. Yao frowned but Ivan smiled. "And last but not least Matthew and I will take room two-C. Now get your luggage to your rooms and unpack." Arthur closed the book he was holding, "meet me in the Ballroom at ten o'clock. I expect you all to be on time and ready." Everyone picked up their luggage and headed to their room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4e5efb2409089a263f92cbe61c0b47"Matthew and Arthur were the last two in the room. Matthew looked up at the old grandfather clock, "It's only eight o'clock. What are we going to do in two hours?" Matthew thought as he picked up his suitcase. Matthew noticed something strange; a small mirror near the clock reflected a person, a person that was not him. This odd man in the looked similar to himself but seemed more aggressive. Matthew looked at the mirror baffled at what the mirror reflected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dfc25380ce656757f4abf2f306c44d6""Matthew! Are you just going to bloody stand there and watch the clock all day? Come on we have to unpack." Arthur looked impatiently at his Canadian ally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="009079ed70fb030edb49e68945454678""R-right!" Matthew quickly turned to Arthur, "I'm so sorry! I was just fascinated by how much people use to love Roman numerals back then, sorry!" Matthew laughed weakly. Matthew didn't share his observations with Arthur, thinking they could have just been the house playing mind tricks on him. He kept his discovery in mind just in case./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e061c1a5200454d005aba6c668d243""At least you aren't like your brother who doesn't even bother to absorb information." Arthur sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6879087393ba727fef8870a2f106c3d"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, well let's go then! We wouldn't want to waste time." Matthew walked over to Arthur and they headed to their room/p 


	4. Chapter 4: Khakis

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2727cc424c447e5e4ec0d92914b2ce5"The Frenchman stood in front of a large wooden door. The door seemed to be made out of a bright oak with fascinating swirls and flowers engraved into the door. Francis reached for the bronze doorknob; which was elegant yet dull. He slowly turned the doorknob, revealing a large room that looked like it belonged to a small girl. The walls, furniture and even the dress that was being displayed on the headless manikin where baby pink and a pearly white. The oak floors had a nice shine as if it had just been polished and the room was filled with the scent of expensive rose perfume; all fit for a princess. On a shelf over the desk in a corner of the room sat four old, porcelain dolls with large soulless eyes and big poofy dresses. This in particular caught the Parisians eye; these antique dolls might not go well with his American roommate. He ignored the creepy dolls and spoke, "Well, this is where we will be sleeping It's very pink but it is quite nice." Francis turned around expecting to see Alfred, seeing nothing but the open door, "Monsieur? Monsieur, where are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76eec18127b0fd4e8587158a139e45a1""Yo! Dude, why didn't you wait for me when I was walking up the stairs?! You knew I was carrying our luggage!" The American stomped his way into the room with a great deal of suitcases and a duffel bag in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cfb1e267a9cf6cc55f519259fac451f""Oh, you poor thing, I thought you were right behind me. Too bad you were too slow to catch up to your Papa France. Next time I'll carry you so you don't fall behind." Francis gave Alfred a playful wink then turned back around to face the room again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3463f3072f68456566e9731784445deb""I'm not a kid anymore; I'm as free as a majestic bald eagle and you know that," Alfred puffed his cheeks, angered at his comrade's teasing. "Why do you even have three suitcases anyways? We are only staying here a week dude."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1514aa1fe3e19b287f853ce76b6d1cdb""It's none of your damn business what I bring you American pig; you probably brought junk that bag that you don't even need."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a62d3a06a32ecab8d2771fb2d64d6ca5"Alfred picked up a blue duffel bag and opening it. He took out a very patriotic electric toothbrush, "I brought a toothbrush, that's not junk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86220d05e6167f7df45f8c4b949c0d81"Francis rolled his eyes, "A tooth brush isn't going to get you far in life Alfred."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fef1b38ae552294cd376c03a7329819"Alfred smiled, "Yeah, but it will keep your teeth clean so you don't get cavities."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="968f2f51ec12080ff042211d3318ba32""What else did you bring?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdaed8fe5ed11450cc250aa8449960d3""Khakis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480e471dec1164b4323978a94a9193bf""Khakis? That's what you are so proud of? Khakis!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa90ef9dd2df81f66b042f1083b3adf""I guess so; they are pretty nice khakis too. I have two pairs, what one?" Alfred took out one of the khaki pants out of his duffel bag and offered it to Francis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0cc155d12002aa8e8cdf1bd1a8de17""Non, nevermind." Francis shook his head and picked up his suitcases./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e75f272de4d348e6d8136e38b9ff14""Okay, never minding." Alfred shrugged then set the luggage down. He took a good look at the room he would be sleeping in, "Dude, I think we are in the wrong room. This is a room for little girls and there is only one bed. Besides it has creepy dolls too; they might come to life and eat my brain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5698b71925463fb58e55e41cc4b7aec"Francis shook his head in disagreement, why was he not surprised, "No, this is where we will be sleeping. It's unfortunate you can't take the power of the marvelous soft pink in this room. You can sleep outside monsieur I call the bed." He walked over to the queen sized bed and set his luggage on top of the pink comforter. "Also dolls don't have teeth, they can't eat anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4fd9ab00b49e8decf04726e135b639b""What?! Dude, that's totally not cool! You can't just call the bed and kick me out!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95c8d12182404a72b4bd71310baf8c9a""I just did, so I hope you brought your sleeping bag; it gets cold in these old houses." Francis opened one of his suit case then started taking out his nicely folded clothes and placing them in the white dresser near him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="430e004404cf715aad6f9be1ed25b3f6"Alfred ran to the other side of the bed with his duffel bag "B-but what if I get taken by a monster?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f02946220bdd54debc4107f337a27764""Give it a good punch in the jaw and make a run for it to Arthur's room. That should work just fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b745c2443229550aedd6c7c87025a793""I think I should get the bed because electricity came from my country."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="837f04409ab54ff4bc980a46966a4445""I believe I deserve this bed because my country doesn't have to worry about obesity and idiot rulers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0d07bf909211e95ce5381ca4adc62e""Hey! Washington and Abe were bros! They were cool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07da05e6bfebcc55d5bb7cae6b7d90d4"Arthur stomped into the room with an irritated face and yelled loudly "Would you two bloody shut up!? If you can't share the bed then you both can sleep outside and share the bloody grass with each other! So what will it be then?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ccdefe8a20cc5e952ac6d3902a73a42"Alfred and Francis looked at each other than in unison said, "Truce." And they both started unpacking in silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b3d78168a9c569ca8c77c09c4dcb02a""Good, now let's keep it this way." Arthur left the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e602ebda6eae1bb11c05018b3f2c8de"Francis gave Alfred a dirty look and Al immediately reacted by holding his hands up to his shoulders and leaned back, "Dude, what's your problem."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e1008744df1b8e01870f98423deaa7"Arthur looked around the corner right when he heard Alfred speak, "What was rule number fiver Francis?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd7671fe40542790119f9aa9471a0a2"Francis groaned and mumbled, "Screw the Queen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7a1f04a06de943374f865b442da6ca0""I'm sorry Francis, I'm afraid I didn't hear you. Can you please say that again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff73ca62e65e8ac57f96b9a1073bc502"Francis turned to Arthur with a smirk and horribly tried to mimic his accent "It was keep calm and drink tea." Alfred giggled and chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8924d2405ef508b5ea239f1aa24131f""I hate you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5b47582eb351f0e33c2788fcfacb90"Francis spoke in his regular French accent, "Oh boy, something we have in common. The rule was get along, satisfied monsieur?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc1deb2748ce0111a828ba227fc7c42"Arthur glared at the Frenchman, "Wanker."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94ed6ee93cae03fd816a965f458ae591""Eyebrows" Francis winked at Arthur. Arthur glared at Francis one last time then at Alfred. Alfred immediately stopped laughing, giving Arthur an innocent look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ac464e7cd5991ce2ee4da76e81d5da"Once Arthur left to his room Alfred started laughing again, "Hah! Eyebrows! That got him good! Brofist!" Alfred stuck his knuckles out to Francis for a brofist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432707e89fb87af218c1da45e41b9677"Francis looked at Alfred's hand and took another stack of clothes out of his suitcase, rejecting Al's brofist. "We should get back to packing now so we have plenty of time to explore before the tour monsieur."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f01ec6e289759837ebebbf053dee70""Come one dude, don't leave me hangin'!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22ba0750c3d871367fa75d288730f648""Fine" Francis set down the clothes down and made one of his hands a fist. "This is stupid"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12dcf638a599a70caa0e023847505225""If Pewds does it then it isn't stupid dude."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6caa9739c8a88a5ea8eea16ef7612aae"Francis sighed then fulfilled Alfred's silly wish, "Brofist."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b8b7faed82a0bbe90b84246a5f9a7a9"Alfred laughed obnoxiously, "BROFIST!"/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Shake on it

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78696435de158816a685a4e72725138e"Alfred held the map close to his face, "Dude, I can't figure out Arthur's map. It's weird and confusing." He then pulled it away from his face turning it side to side trying to figure the map out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b11fc8cf43db27208631cb0c3a1d23d""Let me see." Francis took the map out of Alfred's hands and examined it in the dim light of the hallway, "You foul, the map was upside down. With your navigational skills, I am going to die in this horrific manor with your pitiful self."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c9fc7441e029a22e1359d15fe504a42""No you won't! I'll save you before you die," Alfred said cheerfully, ignoring Francis's insult./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b58346685b993c6da9743b4f685190""And why's that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c9a8d91db9369da6ce9cf5bdc856c0""It's because I'M THE HERO!" Alfred gave another heroic pose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b57a9c2fecb696da4b38410856911b78""Thank you for informing me on that." Francis sighed then looked at the map again. "Let's check out the kitchen first; I want to see what I will be cooking with."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b602e9877cba8ed246e8351bb8ae7c8""You and Yao are so concerned with your cooking. You are both so gourmet and all fancy, why don't you just go to the Round Table around the corner and get a pizza." Alfred said as he snatched the map out of Francis's hands, "I say we go to outside, I'm sure that there is a back door somewhere in this house. I need to get outside, this place is creepy and I want nothing to do with it's overall creepiness."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94760a99f4723929db9dd4e39ed1eb6b""Well according to the map," Francis looked over Alfred's shoulder and pointed at the map, making an invisible trail with his finger to the kitchen, then to the back door which lead to the back garden, "the kitchen is on way to the back door so we should stop by."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd08db4e96afa778c4ea72180bb169ae""Whatever, we'll stop by the kitchen so we can take a look around and grab a bite to eat then we go outside. Deal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8b421fefe5ee0d6add4fe6f94d95d8""Deal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e92708c3093a638e387addb1ef593a""Let's shake on it." Alfred offered his hand, expressing his Pagan ritualistic beliefs. As Francis gradually accepted the handshake it was sadly interrupted by a sudden blackout followed by vulgar screech of what seemed to belong to a woman. Alfred instantly yanked his hand away from Francis in total horror and panic. He then foolishly turned to make a run for it only to find that he was running straight into the door of room 2-B, slamming his face into the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa06823c0e06e3c8d8552a917fd44126"Francis couldn't help but laugh at Alfred's foolishness, this was a moment where Francis should have brought a video camera. As Alfred collapsed on the cold, hard floor, the door that he had darted into slowly opened just enough so an ally could witness Alfred's painful humiliation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1c272d18938609ca3c4b612a729369""Aiyah! What the hell is going on out here?! What are you two fools doing!?" Yao shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f0079fe16674e0f1a9f6c2cc424ff2"Francis, still guffawing, attempting to explain to Yao what had happened while chuckling in between every one or two words, 'Alfred here had a bit of a fright and decided to hide in your room. Unfortunately he forgot to open the door, at least he remembered to knock, non."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be0804e440dce40f6d82ca4bad854609"Yao looked down at Alfred and let out a big sigh, "Pfft, Kids these days aru." And he closed the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6757607d2713c48d9d0375b274d0aa7a""Are you okay monsieur? It seems that you have ran into something." Francis smirked and snickered at Alfred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcbc1a34f799448296a365c6c26afbc5"Alfred glowered, "Thanks for asking captain obvious, I can't believe you are acting so calm about this! Didn't you hear that scream?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c43d918a8c8583643751744f652beb""It was probably some type of mix tap that Arthur put in the house to scare us monsieur, I'm no fool, I know that British grump is up to something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5edcf886a741e251fa1a7dca7bfb05d2""Whatever," Alfred helped himself up, "Yao and Ivan didn't seem to hear anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="314ce4cd2aa1d0c1cdc5066e65272f4f""Maybe they are used to hearing screams if you know what I mean," France laughed his usual perverted creepy laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fa6d284d8579fd31b884f9b450b705b"Alfred looked at Francis, anmused and disgusted, "Dude that's sick, you're sick, you need help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e39dc517cf1b53735160930e0ef49aa"Francis smirked, "I'm just saying, you never know. Like you and Iggy, I think there is some type of chemistry going on there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f369e679d46769db028a001c60b97541""Oh yeah, the chemistry where I'm in my Democracy, away from him, across the Atlantic ocean, being free ,and the hero of the world." Alfred firmly knocked on Yao's and Ivan's door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e738a71fb2c37e420ca055957be5ee""Say what you must," Francis cocked his head to the side," Also what are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8c5baaaad17433c56cb665d0d7f1a19""Asking if they heard a scream and ask them if what you said what true."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158baed7b3d9a9c3b9cd758525990a98"Francis nervously laughed, "Hey, you know I was just joking around monsieur, we don't need to ask Yao and Ivan such a question. I know for a fact it is not true. They might, you know, beat me to a bloody pulp. I'm too beautiful to die in an old, creaky manor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d6bf99b3c291e27f55bb1fda5c61156"Alfred rolled his eyes and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later Ivan opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef980b0c883530105f2d46de95ec550""Oh, Alfred, visiting us again? We must be very popular today, da?" Ivan said looking back at Yao waiting for a response from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b186604063fd15c60c0ebf4a2dafccfb"Yao looked up from zipping his suitcase back up, "Yeah, we are so popular, I think we need to hire someone to answer the door for us." He said sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f88145a86549e72a70ddf71ff3a692""Oh no need to do that, no one is allowed to come in the manor anyways." Ivan then refocused his attention on to the American," So what did you need that is so important?" Ivan said sweetly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cbc074f008e79aa5ed18b86cfe669f0""Uh yeah, did you hear a loud high-pitched scream not to long before I "knocked" on your guy's door?" Alfred tried to look as serious as possible to avoid trouble. Due to the Cold War, Ivan's and Alfred's relationship after that was fractured. Alfred is trying his best to patch up that fracture so Alfred has to be cautious, if Alfred said one wrong phrase, it will be the start of World War Three No one wants another World War./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f84e82e1b2d4a1741c0746dca876adc"The Russian shook his head, "Nope, I didn't hear a thing, I'm sure Yao didn't either. If he did, he would hide and scream like a little child after they see a monster."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d19ac34c5f539b14513e662b9544573c"Alfred weakly smiled, "Yeah, like a little kid, well thanks anyways dude."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41fb5f5dbc5c39e2e9add26bb0c149b0""No problem, see you both at ten o'clock." Ivan shut the door rather loudly after disappearing back into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65adc742e0174f33bd32221e80b36d6""We should start heading down to the kitchen before it's ten." Francis finally spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f85b402ba69d0ad2ac2a28462bde17c""Oh yeah, the kitchen, "Alfred paused, "I'll race you there!" he then scurried down the hallway away from Francis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfbccc9eb9e2909b12ec71b34fdd5571""Hey, Alfred, where are you going!?" Francis spun around and faced the direction that Alfred was running. He looked rather shocked that his own roommate would bail on him just for a smell of fresh air. Yeah, the manor spelled like something died covered up by a few bottles of perfume, but Alfred didn't need to leave him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bf34be395e6f02e1897e52380738626""Outside!" Alfred yelled as he ran. Francis ran after Alfred, but he couldn't quite catch up so he just slowed down and stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1516452722e20775bf6f278eab9ad0df""But we made a deal! Monsieur, you can't break a deal!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b1cb5c6f7ed3a0334409775a3ab1cef""We never shook on it!" Alfred's loud obnoxious voice slowly faded as he made his way down stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0606fcb5301bb8333a14743e89755ca9""That little prick left me. Wait till Arthur hears about this, then that American will be sorry he left the Frenchman alone." Francis leaned against a nearby wall, "He will come back eventually; Alfred is too chicken to roam around this place alone. He thinks this place is haunted."/p 


End file.
